


It's Raining Blood

by heeroluva



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Coming Untouched, Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, Face-Fucking, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Momentary Blood and Gore, Multiple Orgasms, Original Character Death(s), Rough Sex, ToT: Monster Mash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Ambushed by enemy-nin, Kakashi is knocked out and drugged, while Gaara is given an aphrodisiac and fucked by the entire group. They shouldn't have underestimated him.





	It's Raining Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/gifts).



By the time Gaara realizes that they’ve fallen into a trap, it’s too late: Kakashi is unconscious, and Gaara is bound tight and can no longer reach his chakra.

A Mist-nin steps forward and kicks Kakashi’s prone form and laughs. “Kakashi of the Sharingan eyes isn’t so tough after all.” Grey eyes turn towards Gaara. “Who’s the brat?” When no answer meets his question, the man shrugs. “Bring him. Maybe he’s worth something. Leaf-nin are all bleedings hearts, and if not, well he’s not bad on the eyes.”

Gaara snaps at the hand that approaches him, grinning at the taste of blood as the man swears and backhands him. Gaara feels his lip split, and when the man fists his hair and yanks him up by it, Gaara spits blood in his face.

“Why you little—”

“Enough, Barto. You can have your fun later.”

Barto grumbles but pull a bag over Gaara’s head and slings him over his shoulder.

A groan of pain from Kakashi confirms that he’s being treated similarly, and Gaara wonders at the fact that they’re taking Kakashi alive rather than simply taking his head for the bounty.

They travel for hours, well past sunset, and when the Mist-nin finally stop to make camp, Gaara worries that Kakashi is still unconscious, uncertain if it’s due to a head wound or if they’re keeping him drugged.

Gaara isn’t used to feeling so helpless, and it’s not a feeling that he likes.

When the bag is pulled off his head and a canteen of water tipped into his mouth, Gaara drinks eagerly. He realizes his mistake too late, his pupils dilating hugely as his body begins to burn as Barto leers at him.

Squirming against his bonds, Gaara begins to sweat, his mouth falling open as he pants. He needs, he needs—Gaara doesn’t know what he needs, and a strange whining sound escapes his throat.

Fingers sink into his mouth, and Gaara can’t help but suck on them. Throwing back his head, Barto laughs. “Looks like we got an eager one here.”

“Try not to kill this one this time,” one of the Mist-nin, likely the leaders, says.

Gaara barely notices the words, is barely able to think past the heat that consumes him. When his bindings and clothing are cut away, his hand immediately falls to his throbbing cock, but fingers wrap around his wrists and stop his movements.

“You haven’t earned that yet, brat.” A cock is pressed against Gaara’s lips. “Show us how much you want it, and maybe we’ll take pity on you.”

When the cock sinks into his mouth, Gaara sucks willingly.

“Shit, he’s really into his.”

Gaara groans around the cock in his mouth when a finger pushes into his asshole.

The man whistles. “Think we got a virgin here, boys.”

When moments later a slick cock presses against his hole, Gaara pushes his hips back, desperately wanting more. The men that surround him laugh, but Gaara doesn’t care. He knows it’s the drugs, but none of that matters. He’s never felt like this before, and he’s unbearably empty. There is a burning pain when the cock pushes past his entrance, stretching his untouched body, but it’s eclipsed by pleasure. His cock instantly erupts untouched, and the only thought in Gaara’s mind is _more_.

The men laugh again at Gaara’s display before they fall upon him. Some rub their cocks against his body, two close his fists over their lengths and thrusts into his hands. One man slides beneath Gaara and closes his teeth over one peaked nipple, and Gaara shudders through another orgasm at the unexpectedly heady stimulation.

“Damn, ain’t ever see a boy come from his tits before.”

Gaara is lost in a sea of pleasure. When the cock in his mouth erupts, Gaara chokes, not prepared for it, but cries out in protest when it’s removed.

“Someone shut him up.”

Another man steps up to press his cock into Gaara’s mouth. This one is both longer and thicker than the first, and man cares not for Gaara’s distress as he shoves himself in balls deep. Gaara gags and chokes on the length stretching his throat, but that just seems to spur the man, and he fucks Gaara’s face harder, his balls slapping against Gaara’s chin with each thrust of his hips. Gaara’s split lip stings and reopens, sending blood dripping down his chin, but Gaara barely notices.

Tears leak from his eyes and blood and drool run down his chin, but Gaara has never felt so amazing.

One man groans, and Gaara closes his eyes as his face is painted with cum.

The man inside him comes, and when he pulls out, Gaara shudders and clenches, feeling the cum leak from his hole and run down his balls, hating the empty feeling. He needs more.

Gaara doesn’t have to wait long before another man sinks into him. Hours pass as Gaara is used again and again, the men being sure that Gaara drinks more of the drugged water regularly. Gaara isn’t sure how many times his body shudders in orgasm, how many cocks come in him and on him. He’s covered in cum and it’s not enough.

Three fingers sink into the mess of Gaara’s leaking hole and curl to press against that spot that causes him to see stars, and Gaara shudders and moans around his mouthful, his toes curling as he can feel the rim of his ass throbbing from abuse.

“Always wanted to try this.”

Gaara doesn’t understand what “this” is at first. The man beneath him sinks his cock into Gaara’s body, and then Gaara feels another cock pushing against his already filled hole. Oh, so that’s what he meant. Surely his body won’t stretch that far, but the man keeps up a steady pressure until Gaara’s body opens to accept it.

Like kids with a new toy, the men take up this new game and take turns stretching Gaara beyond his wildest dreams.

“Shit, never seen a hole this wrecked before, so red and puffy. You guys really did a number on him. I bet he could take a fist.”

A chorus of encouragement rose from the men, and for the first time that night Gaara finds his mouth empty as the men clusters behind him, wanting to see.

Gaara’s mouth and throat feel swollen and bruised. Fingers thrust into him, and Gaara squirms at the sensation. Gaara feels himself being stretched wider and wider, the burn increasing with the pressure against his swollen hole.

Eyes going wide, Gaara cries out as the large hand sinks into his body, filling him impossibly.

A flash of red catches his attention, and Gaara’s body burns upon seeing the Sharingan, but he gives a small shake of his head. The Sharingan eye closes, but Gaara can still feel the weight of Kakashi’s gaze upon him.

Cries falls from Gaara’s mouth as the fist punches in and out of him, sinking steadily deeper with each thrust.

“Think he can take another?”

“What? No way!”

“Do it, I want to see!”

Sending out the small amount of chakra that he can reach into the ground beneath him, Gaara turns the soil into sand. By the time the men realize what he’s done, it’s too late, and blood rains down around him.

Kneeling in the filth, Gaara pulls the severed hand from his ass and sinks his own fingers into his empty hole, his other flying over the length of his dick. His movements don’t stop when Kakashi appears in front of him offering him the antidote. Eyes drawn to the bulge in Kakashi’s pants, Gaara wants nothing more than to pull them down and taste that cock, but instead he opens his mouth and accept the offered pill.

The effect is nearly instantaneous, the loss of pleasure stealing Gaara’s breath, his erection flagging rapidly from overuse, and all the aches and pains that had been in the background flood through his system, dragging a groan of pain from him before he can stop the sound. Rising on trembling legs, Gaara says, “I need a bath.”

Turning, Gaara makes his way towards the river he can hear close by, feeling the weight of Kakashi’s stare on him the entire him. Gaara can’t hear him, but he knows that Kakashi is following him.

Wading hip deep into the slow moving water, Gaara shivers at the cold before submerging himself completely. He rinses off quickly, hissing as his fingers slide over the bruises and bite marks that litter his skin.

Stepping out of the water, Kakashi is there holding a towel and change of clothing, pilfered from the camp. Gaara notes the way he sways slightly, whatever he'd been given clearly still not out of his system. Gaara dries himself with the offered towel, ignoring the part of him that still wants to taste Kakashi’s skin, and slips on the garments. He still feels strangely naked beneath Kakashi’s solemn stare.

“Gaara.”

“Don’t.” Don’t pity me. Don't make a big deal out of this. 

Kakashi’s eye crinkles at the corner, and Gaara can see the smile beneath his mask.

“Good job,” Kakashi says with a ruffle of Gaara’s hair before he turns back to the camp.

Gaara blinks in confusion, his chest feeling strangely warm at the praise before following. They still had a mission to complete after all.


End file.
